Episode 8513 (14th November 2014)
Plot An emotional Simon tells Peter he's sorry for not believing in his innocence and thinks he's the cause of him wanting to leave. Peter delays his departure to spend some time with Simon and make him understand why he has to go. Alya and Gary admit to Leanne that they're seeing each other but ask her not to tell Kal. Owen confirms they're losing the house. Chesney refuses to let bygones be bygones with Cilla, absenting himself from her farewell meal at the bistro. Simon doesn't understand why things can't go back to normal. Carla passes by and gives Simon a pep-talk, reminding him that Peter won't be far away. Peter makes Simon see that he needs to get away for his own sake. Sally is cross with Tim when he turns up late for a lunch date. Peter leaves the Street. Michelle wonders what the future will hold if Steve is this unattentive now. Cilla and Fiz leave the Street. Steve goes to the bistro to escape from Michelle. Sally looks through Tim's things for evidence of an affair and tells Sophie she thinks he's seeing Anna. Leanne warns Alya she won't lie to Kal for her. Alya thinks Kal will see Gary as a criminal and a no-hoper. Carla offers to buy Tracy a drink as a peace offering but Tracy angrily rejects it, blaming her for everything that's happened. Steve is late for his shift with Michelle as he gets drunk with Katy and Steph. Liz is furious when he finally turns up, while Michelle worries that he doesn't want to spend time with her. The Armstrongs go for a drink and try to stay positive though Gary doesn't know where he's going to live. Provoked by Tracy, Carla puts her in her place, telling her that she'll never understand why she shopped Rob to the police and she only has herself to blame for everything she's lost. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *Final appearance of Wendi Peters as Cilla Battersby-Brown. *Last appearance of Peter Barlow until 15th July 2015. *Last appearance of Fiz Stape until 19th June 2015, who was written out on a temporary basis as Jennie McAlpine went on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne demands to know what is going on between Gary and Alya; Sally becomes convinced Tim is having an affair with Anna; Michelle despairs when Steve arrives at The Rovers drunk and late for his shift; and Fiz accompanies Cilla back to Wolverhampton. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,770,000 viewers (22nd place - this episode was transmitted opposite Children in Need). Category:2014 episodes